Under The Rainfall
by Just-Sky
Summary: Post Shogun Assassination arc. Tak ada penjelasan panjang lebar, hanya guratan emosi serta tindakan yang mereka berdua gunakan untuk menggambarkan apa yang mereka rasakan. Untuk pertama kalinya keduanya bertemu dalam kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Warning inside!


Disclaimer: Gintama bukan milikku, tapi milik dari Hideaki Sorachi. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari membuat fanfic ini

Warning: AU, slash, OOC, OC, typo, etc.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sakata Gintoki x Takasugi Shinsuke

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, slight Romance

* * *

 **UNDER THE RAINFALL**

 **By**

 **Sky**

* * *

Dari balik jendela tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat bagaimana rintikan hujan yang turun dari langit memberikan suasana temaram kepada malam, seperti langit tengah menangis untuk mengiringi kepergian dari seorang Putra Bangsa yang ditakdirkan untuk memimpin negeri yang bobrok ini. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, perannya sebagai pelindung Shogun pada perang beberapa minggu yang lalu membuat keadaannya dan Yorozuya bertambah pelik. Bisa dikatakan dirinya dan dua anak-anak yang selalu mengikutinya itu dicap menjadi pemberontak negara karena telah menentang fraksi Nobunobu yang saat ini sudah dilantik menjadi Shogun, tidak lama setelah Shogun terakhir meninggal akibat pembunuhan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Bila orang bertanya padanya apakah Gintoki menyesal telah mengambil pekerjaan yang membahayakan tidak hanya dirinya namun juga Shinpachi dan Kagura, maka jawabannya adalah ia tak menyesal. Selama ia bisa melindungi kedua Yorozuya tersebut maka semuanya sudah cukup. Lalu sebuah pertanyaan pun terlontar begitu saja untuk menggambarkan keadaan dirinya saat ini, mengapa ia terlihat bermuram durja ketika seharusnya ia bersantai sesaat untuk memulihkan kondisinya?

Jawabannya adalah begitu singkat, dan hal ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya setelah ia bertarung melawan orang itu, Takasugi Shinsuke.

"Bodoh," gumam sang samurai berambut perak tersebut, kedua matanya yang setengah terbuka dan terlihat tak memancarkan sedikit motivasi tersebut terus menatap malam. Dalam hati dirinya meruntuk karena bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan pemuda yang bahkan sangat membencinya itu dan tak segan-segan untuk membunuh Gintoki bila mereka bertemu lagi.

Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Shiroyasha di medan perang itu menghela nafas singkat, disenderkannya bahu kanannya pada beranda jendela sembari memandang hujan, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kalbu malam serta masa lalu yang ia sebut sebagai kenangan.

Gintoki tak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau pertarungan hidup-mati yang ia dan Takasugi lakukan pada saat itu membuatnya kembali mengingat hantu masa lalu yang ingin ia kunci di balik benaknya yang terdalam. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana keduanya bertemu, dirinya yang tidur siang di atas dahan dan Takasugi yang terus-terusan datang ke kuil tempatnya tidur siang untuk mengaduh pada dirinya sendiri, lalu Gintoki pun mengingat bagaimana pertemuan keduanya membuat Gintoki menyelamatkan Takasugi dan Katsura dari beberapa bocah samurai yang berniat menghajar Takasugi waktu itu.

Ingatannya tentang Shouyou-sensei yang menjitak kepala mereka karena berbuat kenakalan serta keonaran yang mereka lakukan saat masa kanak-kanak itu tak elak membuat seulas senyum terpasang di bibir Gintoki. Ia merindukan saat-saat itu, namun sebagai seorang samurai yang memiliki _bushido_ seperti dirinya ia tak boleh membuat hantu masa lalu membayang-bayangi dirinya. Dalam hidupnya Gintoki memiliki banyak penyesalan, namun pemuda pecinta makanan manis tersebut tak akan membuat penyesalan yang ia miliki tersebut menggantung dan menyeret dirinya dalam sebuah emosi yang membuatnya depresi, atau membuatnya berubah seperti Takasugi.

Gintoki pun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat kaca bening yang ada di sampingnya tersebut berembut untuk sesaat sebelum berubah kembali menjadi bening.

 _Sudah saatnya aku mengunjungi Sensei,_ kata Gintoki dalam hati. Kedua kaki jenjangnya yang sedari tadi menopangnya berdiri pun kini beranjak dari tempatnya berada, membawanya mendekati sofa dimana ia meletakkan pedang kayunya. Setelah menempatkan pedang kayu andalannya di pinggang, Gintoki pun kembali beranjak untuk keluar dari dalam kantornya.

"Gin-chan, kau mau ke mana –aru?" Sebuah suara yang sangat Gintoki kenal pun beralun pelan kala dirinya melewati koridor rumahnya, berpapasan dengan seorang gadis remaja yang selama ini tinggal bersama dengan dirinya, Kagura.

"Kagura, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah pulang. Bukan kah kau tadi sedang keluar bersama Shinpachi?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Kagura lontarkan padanya, Gintoki malah berbalik bertanya.

Pemuda pendiri Yorozuya itu mengamati ekspresi gadis berklan Yato tersebut dengan santai. Ia tahu betapa kuatnya Kagura, bahkan kalau mau gadis itu bisa menghajar Gintoki dan membuatnya babak belur dengan tangan kosong seperti apa yang Kagura sering lakukan bila ia merasa kesal. Namun sekuat apapun seseorang, ada kalanya ia akan menunjukkan sebuah kerapuhan karena sebuah alasan yang tak mampu diucapkan menggunakan kata-kata. Di wajah gadis yang menginjak usia 14 tahun tersebut Gintoki mampu melihat sebersit kesedihan yang terlintas di sana. Kematian Shogun, ketidakmampuan untuk melindungi teman baiknya, serta pertarungannya dengan sang kakak yang telah menelantarkannya bertahun-tahun lalu adalah segelintir alasan yang mampu memicu kesedihan serta momen itu untuk muncul di wajah Kagura. Gintoki mengerti lebih dari siapapun, sebab ekspresi itu juga muncul pada wajahnya sendiri dengan alasan yang berbeda.

"Hari ini hujan, Gin-chan, aku ingin cepat pulang karena tak ingin basah kuyup –aru. Terlebih, aku ingin berbaring dan tak ingin melakukan apapun," jawab Kagura dengan senyum kecil yang tersemat pada bibirnya itu.

Senyuman itu membuat batin Gintoki mencelos, namun sang samurai berambut perak tersebut tak menanggapinya barang sedikit pun. Dalam artian lain Gintoki sudah mampu menangkap maksud yang gadis itu lontarkan, Kagura ingin bersembunyi dari dunia yang kejam ini, ia ingin beristirahat dari rutinitas yang tengah mencekiknya saat ini.

Sang samurai berambut perak itu pun berjalan menghampiri Kagura dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala gadis dari klan Yato tersebut, ia mengacak rambut Kagura dengan lembut.

"Beristirahatlah dan jangan lupa untuk jaga rumah. Aku akan pergi keluar dulu karena ada urusan di luar," sahut Gintoki dengan santai, setelah puas mengacak rambut Kagura ia pun segera berlalu dari sana, menghiraukan protes yang Kagura berikan setelahnya.

Senyuman kecil pun terkembang di bibir Gintoki, setidaknya tindakan kecil yang ia lakukan tadi sudah cukup untuk mendapatkannya sebuah omelan singkat dari Kagura, dengan begitu saja ia sudah mampu menaikkan mood suram yang tengah Kagura derita. Setelah Gintoki mengenakan sepatu boot-nya, ia pun segera keluar dari kediamannya untuk menghampiri vespa yang tengah terpakir di dekat toko minuman milik Otose.

Meski hujan gerimis yang membasuh Bumi masih belum reda, Gintoki tidak gentar. Dengan mengendarai vespa butut andalannya, sang samurai berambut perak itu pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang dan membelah hujan gerimis yang tengah mengguyur. Ia sangat beruntung luka-lukanya saat ini sudah sembuh dan kering, andaikata belum pasti guyuran hujan yang berasal dari langit itu akan membuat lukanya terasa perih. Ia menghiraukan itu dan terus meluncur ke jalanan, bahkan tak ada pikiran kedua yang ia miliki mengingat kimono dan baju yang ia kenakan akan basah karena tertimpa hujan. Ia terus meluncur bersama vespa yang dikendarai, membelah sunyinya malam yang hanya ditemani oleh suara dari gemericik hujan.

Jalanan begitu sepi pada saat ini, tidak ada macet yang menyebabkan Gintoki untuk menunda perjalanannya. Sebuah hal yang akan ia ambil sebagai keuntungan tentunya. Vespa yang ia kendarai pun membawanya menjauh dari hingar bingar jalanan Kabuki-cho, meluncur ke arah pinggiran kota yang begitu minim akan gedung bertingkat di Kabuki-cho. Kedua mata ruby milik sang samurai pun menyipit di balik kacamata google yang ia kenakan ketika ia memasuki suasana pedesaan dari daerah tersebut, begitu sepi suasanannya.

Ia pun menepikan kendaraannya itu di samping sebuah toko bunga yang ia temui di pinggir jalan. Setelah menguncinya agar tidak dicuri oleh pencuri, Gintoki pun berjalan memasuki toko bunga tersebut. Bunyi gemerincing dari lonceng yang dipasang di atas pintu pun terdengar ketika pintu toko terbuka, menandai kedatangannya yang tak lama kemudian disambut oleh seorang wanita yang merupakan penjaga toko bunga tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko bunga kami, Tuan. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pelayan wanita penjaga toko bunga tersebut.

Gintoki yang tak melepas google maupun helm pada kepalanya tersebut menatap ke sekeliling untuk melihat berbagai macam bunga tersaji di sana, memberikan gambaran yang begitu sedap untuk dipandang oleh orang-orang depresi seperti dirinya.

"Berikan aku seikat bunga," jawab Gintoki dengan malas, ekspresinya itu sama sekali tak berubah meski hatinya sedang mencelos.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu bunga apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Apa saja yang menurutmu bagus," sahut Gintoki, ia tidak terlalu mengerti akan masalah bunga maupun tetek bengeknya. Menurutnya bunga itu ya bunga, sama dan tak ada perbedaannya meski ia sangat tahu kalau setiap bunga memiliki sebuah makna yang berbeda antara satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," wanita yang menjaga toko bunga itu terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Gintoki tadi, namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi dan kembali menjalankan pekerjaannya. Memilihkan bunga untuk sang pembeli.

* * *

Jarak perjalanan menuju pemakaman dimana Shouyou-sensei dimakamkan tidaklah jauh dari sekolah tempatnya dulu mengajar semasa hidup, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini Gintoki baru menapaki jalanan ini lagi untuk mengunjungi makam sang guru tersayang, orang yang dulu pernah membimbingnya untuk menuju ke arah yang benar. Kedua kaki jenjangnya pun terus membimbing Gintoki untuk menapaki anak tangga menuju ke arah pemakaman.

Sang samurai berambut perak itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir milik Shouyou-sensei, dan pastinya ia sudah memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada gurunya tersebut. Ia ingin meminta maaf pada sang guru karena ketidakmampuannya tersebut ia membuat gurunya terbunuh dan yang terakhir ia tak mampu untuk menolong Takasugi. Gintoki hanya berharap Shouyou mampu memaafkan dirinya, dan mungkin saja ia bisa melihat senyuman lembut dari sang guru meski itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi melihat sang empunya senyuman tersebut sudah tiada.

Dengan tangan kanannya ia telah memenggal kepala sang guru, membuat Gintoki menjadi manusia hina karena mengalirkan darah sang guru pada tangannya dan membuatnya dibenci oleh Takasugi. Lamunan dari Gintoki pun buyar ketika deretan beberapa batu nisan pun mulai terlihat, namun bukan deretan batu nisan itulah yang membuat Gintoki menghentikan langkahnya dan termenung di tempat detik itu juga. Kedua matanya menemukan sebuah sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah berlutut di hadapan nisan Shouyou-sensei, dan sosok itulah yang membuat Gintoki tertegun. Sosok itu bukanlah hantu dari masa lalu, bukan... orang yang sudah mati tak akan bisa bangkit lagi, namun sosok yang ia lihat tengah berdoa di hadapan makam sang guru tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mantan rivalnya serta orang yang sudah menguasai pikiran Gintoki sedari tadi, Takasugi Shinsuke.

Berbagai pertanyaan yang di antaranya tentang apa yang dilakukan si pendek bernama Takasugi itu di makam Shouyou-sensei sampai apakah keadaan Takasugi setelah pertarungan terakhir mereka itu sudah membaik apa belum. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya, namun tak satu pun dari pertanyaan tersebut dapat Gintoki jawab dengan seorang diri. Ia ingin mendekat ke sana dan bertemu langsung dengan mantan rekannya tersebut, namun ia tak ingin mengusik sang samurai berambut hitam tersebut ketika ia tengah mengunjungi Shouyou-sensei. Bila Takasugi melihat Gintoki ada di sana, maka bisa dipastikan keduanya akan bertarung lagi untuk menyelesaikan apa yang tertunda. Dan melihat siapa Takasugi, sudah pasti ia akan menuntut balas atas kekalahannya tempo hari yang lalu. Sekiranya sifat kekanakan Takasugi yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan itu masih ada di dalam dirinya, Gintoki menyeringai ketika ia mengingat bagaimana seorang chibi bernama Takasugi Shinsuke terus menantangnya untuk bertarung ketika Gintoki mampu mengalahkannya dengan mudah dulu.

 _Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai ia pergi dari sana,_ ujar Gintoki dalam hati sebelum ia berbalik.

Belum sempat Gintoki mengambil satu langkah ke depat untuk meninggalkan kuburan umum tersebut, langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika dirinya merasa ditatap oleh sebuah mata tajam yang begitu ia kenal sensasinya. Ketika Gintoki menoleh ke belakang, ia menemukan Takasugi mengangkat payung yang ia kenakan dan keduanya pun bertemu mata untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

"Gintoki," suara gumaman yang terlontar dari bibir Takasugi tersebut membuat Gintoki bergeming di tempat, tak bergerak sedikit pun maupun memutus kontak mata yang mereka jalin selama beberapa detik.

"Y-Yo, Takasugi."

Canggung, itulah apa yang Gintoki rasakan ketika ia membalas sahutan yang Takasugi berikan padanya. Orang yang ingin ia temui sekaligus tak ingin ia temui pada saat yang sama itu kini telah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, hanya terpaut beberapa langkah saja sampai keduanya bisa berdiri saling berhadapan. Sang samurai berambut perak itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal seraya memeluk sebuket bunga yang ia beli di pinggir jalan tadi, dalam hati ia mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan canggung ini.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya adalah apa yang Gintoki tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia harus bertarung lagi atau mungkin menghiraukan keberadaa Takasugi yang tak jauh berada di sana, apapun itu Gintoki rasa tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba asalkan ia mampu mengikis rasa canggung di antara keduanya. Karena tak mungkin dirinya pergi dari tempat itu ketika Takasugi sudah menangkap keberadaannya, maka tak ada pilihan lain untuknya selain berjalan menghampiri Takasugi dan makam guru mereka.

Keduanya tak saling menyahut setelah ucapan salam terlontar tadi, bahkan dari apa yang Gintoki lihat mantan rekannya tersebut seperti menghiraukan keberadaannya di sana. Bukan masalah bagi Gintoki, dengan begini rasa canggung yang ada di sana bisa terabaikan sedikit demi sedikit meski hal itu tidak hilang secara instan. Tujuannya berada di tempat itu hanya satu, ia ingin mengunjungi makam Shouyou-sensei, bukan untuk bertengkar dengan Takasugi.

Melakukan apa yang Takasugi lakukan, Gintoki pun mengabaikan kehadiran Takasugi dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada makam sang guru yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan ia pun meletakkan buket bunga yang ia beli tadi di depan nisan Shouyou-sensei sebelum ia memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa.

Rintikan gerimis serta kerikitan jangkrik adalah apa yang Gintoki dengar, tidak ada suara dari pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya meski Gintoki tahu Takasugi masih belum beranjak dari sana. Tak masalah bagi dirinya, Gintoki menimpalinya dalam hati seraya berdoa.

 _Apa yang akan ia katakan bila ia melihat kami berdua seperti ini?_ Tanya Gintoki dalam hati, dalam benak ia bisa membayangkan senyuman lembut dari sang guru ditujukan kepada dirinya dan Takasugi ketika sang guru mengetahui untuk kesekian kalinya lagi-lagi mereka berdua bertengkar. Namun, apakah senyuman itu masih sama ketika sang guru tahu kalau keduanya mencoba untuk saling membunuh satu sama lain? Gintoki tak bisa menerkanya, Shouyou-sensei adalah orang yang sangat sukar untuk diterka.

Kedua mata Gintoki yang terpejam beberapa saat yang lalu kini terbuka perlahan ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan guyuran hujan padanya. Saat sang samurai berambut perak itu menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Takasugi meletakkan payungnya di atas sosok mereka berdua. Tatapan mata dari pemimpin Kiheitai tetap tak mengarah pada dirinya, melainkan pada batu nisan yang bernama Yoshida Shouyou tersebut. Gintoki maklum akan hal itu, kalau dirinya berada dalam posisi Takasugi, kemungkinan besar ia akan melakukan hal itu.

"Taka-" ucapan dari Gintoki terpotong saat Takasugi tiba-tiba berucap.

"Apa itu yang diinginkan oleh Shouyou-sensei, Gintoki?"

Gintoki menelan ucapannya lagi, kali ini tertegun dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Takasugi sebelum mata hjau gelap milik sang pemimpin Kiheitai kini mengarah padanya. Tak perlu untuk menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk mengertikan apa maksud pertanyaan Takasugi itu, Gintoki mengetahuinya dengan begitu baik tanpa perlu menimpalinya.

"Entahlah," jawab Gintoki dengan pelan, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya untuk bertemu mata dengan milik mantan rekannya tersebut. "Tapi yang jelas Sensei tak menginginkan kau menjalani kehancuran sebagai jalan pilihanmu, Takasugi."

Bayangan bagaimana Gintoki menebas leher sang guru menggunakan katana yang diberikan padanya masih menghantuinya sampai saat ini, dan tindakan yang ia pilih untuk lakukan sepuluh tahun lalulah yang membuat hubungan di antara dirinya dan Takasugi semakin merenggang seperti ini.

"Meski itu yang diinginkan oleh Sensei, jangan harap aku bisa memaafkan apa yang telah kau lakukan, Gintoki. Aku masih sangat membencimu karena kau memilih untuk mengorbankan Shouyou-sensei daripada kami, kau sudah melanggar janji yang kau buat pada-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan itu pun terpotong oleh Gintoki yang secara tiba-tiba memegang Takasugi pada kedua bahunya. Gintoki masih bergeming di tempat saat sang pemimpin Kiheitai tersebut mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun pemuda yang memiliki julukan sebagai Shiroyasha tersebut tidak membiarkannya untuk pergi begitu saja.

"Dan kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang aku lakukan bila kau berada dalam posisiku, Takasugi," ucapan itu terdengar begitu tenang dari Gintoki, begitu kontras dari kepribadian malas yang Takasugi kenal dari seorang Sakata Gintoki. "Kita tak bisa memilih dua-duanya karena itu akan membuat kita kehilangan keduanya, kita harus memilih mana yang terbaik, Takasugi!"

Sumpah serapah yang terdengar begitu liar serta rontaan yang terdengar dari Takasugi pun terus bergulir, dan karena itulah payung yang ia pegang tadi kini terbuang terbelakang, membuat kedua samurai yang dulu pernah belajar di bawah asuhan Yoshida Shouyou tersebut basah di bawah guyuran hujan gerimis di malam itu.

Sesungguhnya Gintoki sendiri merasa terkejut karena Takasugi tidak bersungguh-sungguh melepaskan dirinya dari cengkeraman yang Gintoki buat. Gintoki tahu kalau Takasugi itu sangat kuat, bahkan sang pemimpin Kiheitai itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menghancurkan sebuah negara kalau ia mau. Namun anehnya ia tidak segera membebaskan dirinya, ia tidak menarik katana yang terbelit di pinggangnya tersebut dan menebas sosok Sakata Gintoki yang ada di hadapannya tersebut dengan segera. Gintoki tersenyum getir ketika ia menyadarinya, dan untuk membuat Takasugi tenang maka ia pun langsung menarik tubuh pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Awalnya Takasugi memberontak atas sentuhan itu, namun lama kelamaan ia pun luluh dan menyerahkan dirinya berada dalam dekapan si bodoh bernama Sakata Gintoki tersebut.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Gintoki," hanya itu yang Takasugi ucapkan untuk beberapa saat lamanya, ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam dekap hangat yang begitu familier tersebut. Sudah berapa lama dirinya tak merasakan dekapan ini? Ia sangat rindu, namun sayangnya harga dirinya selalu menjadi penghalang.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak mencari kata maaf darimu juga," gumam Gintoki dengan lembut.

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, biarkanlah kedua insan yang berbeda itu saling berdekapan dan berbagi kehangatan di bawah guyuran hujan. Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka tak saling bertegur sapa dan menganggap salah satunya mati. Berbagi rindu dan kehangatan, meski dalam hati keduanya masih ada kata ragu di sana namun keduanya membawa diri mereka untuk tidak pedulu dalam beberapa menit.

Temaram malam yang disibukkan oleh dinginnya guyuran hujan adalah apa yang mereka rasakan. Pertemuan mereka di bawah hujan kali ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir tanpa harus diselingi oleh adegan darah oleh keduanya, biarkanlah malam yang dingin ini menjadi saksi. Dua orang mantan rival yang sekarang menjadi musuh untuk sementara melupakan status mereka, kembali pada apa yang mereka sebut sebagai kepedulian seperti yang mereka miliki ketika Shouyou-sensei masih hidup.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fanfic ini

Author: Sky


End file.
